


The adventures of Chen

by MochiiBaek752



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluffy, Gardens & Gardening, Gnomes, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiiBaek752/pseuds/MochiiBaek752
Summary: Chen just wanted adventures, a chance of thrill.Junmyeon just wanted to move into a house with his friends.What neither of them expected was the end of their quiet lives.What happens when humans renovate their house that has a Gnome village in the garden, without their knowledge?Will Chen be able to save his village and befriend the giants he was warned to stay away from?





	1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of Chen. 

It was a normal day, just like all the others. Despite it being a boring existence, it was all that Chen knew and he was happy with what he had. Laying down in his favourite spot that no-one else in the village knew of, humming his favourite song he had listened to his father sing on his trips back from the outerside since his childhood, smelling in the scent from the peonies that stood proud next to him.  
"Cheer up sleepy jean, oh what can it mean to a daydream believer and the homecoming queeeen" he sang absentmindedly.  
The sun was beginning to set, signalling the end to another bleak day. Its not that Chen didn't enjoy his days, he just wished it was more exciting. Why couldn't there be more action in the village, something thrilling that he could detect and get his hands on to make the days seem less hopeless. He was young man seeking adventure stuck in a village that was awfully repetitve. Slowly gathering his items, he sat up and stared at the sun that was setting over the trees. Knowing his fathers would be mad if he wasn't home soon, he quickly set out for home.  
Walking through the town centre, he could hear giggles and laughter shining through the cottages, mocking him with people's happiness. He often wondered why he couldn't live happily like the other gnomes that had settled here, his papa often advising him it would be better once he met his other half. It wasn't like he hadn't found them through lack of trying, he was known amongst all the civilians in town. Since he was a child, Chen had been known as a friendly and smiley guy, that half the village wanted him as their son or as their other half. He just hasn't found that connection everyone had seemed to talk about. He was only 18, he has his whole life so why not enjoy independence.  
"Papa, Father, I'm hooome!" he sang, walking into his Fathers office.  
Zhang Yixing was a well respected man, loved by all especially his partner Minseok. He was considered the main protector of the Gnome Village, acting as the village head that had been voted in consecutively by all members of the village. Smart, well spoken, affectionate to those who he loves and being handsome, he had it all. Yes, they often suffered hardships but no more than the average family because he was good at his job, keeping work and private time separate. This doesn't mean he didn't often sneak Chen into his work office whenever he had the time though. Wanting his child to learn the joys of a harmonious village and how to complete this was the highlight of his week. He loved showing another side of himself to his child, one that many other fathers didn't get the benefits of doing. His job often enrolled leaving his family to visit the wastelands outside the borders of their home village to check on things that often happened in the outerside. This was considered a dangerous job by the elders that had come before them, handed down in generations to "beware the giants across the borders." During Yixing's time as head, he was lucky enough to rarely come across these giants, the outerside now being considered an abandoned wasteland.  
"Chen, my darling, he has finally come home, what have i often said about staying out late?" he asked his son.  
"Father, you know when i leave, time often escapes my gasp. You're lucky i;'m a good gnome, i just went to check on the peonies we planted last summer."  
Minseok entered and put his around his son and husband, " come now you two, its getting late and we'll all be tired at this rate. Chen lets get to bed before i pass out right here, next time tell us before you head out please."  
"yes papa".  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Time for Junmyeon moved too quickly, he just graduated university. Him and his friends had made it, but now it was time for them to spilt up, heading their separate ways. He wasn't used to not being able to see chanyeol pouring milk on his foot for lack of sleep due to his late night gaming streams. He also wasn't able to not see sehun laugh and post it on every social media site he could as he sat laid back on the sofa eating the last pack of cheetos that junmyeon had hidden last night. He knew he'd miss Kyungsoo's cooking, not being able to head back to his fathers ready to live off takeout quite yet.  
Unpacking his last box from his car, he sighed to himself. He wasn't ready to return. University was the best years of his life. Or at least the last two, where he had met the guys were. He met them all at a separate time; Sehun at a party, Kyungsoo in a club he picked up late and got kicked out from after setting fire to the kitchen just one too many times, Chanyeol at a student coffee shop after a drink mix up leading to another coffee meet up and so on. These guys had formed a bond of friendship that none of them had really had before, feeling as if they finally belong with each other. Due to the large sum of debts the four had piled up over the years from university, none of them could afford their own house together. With the four boys also earning degrees that society often deamed useless, it was hard for them to get jobs straight after. Chanyeol, the only one earning and putting his degree to use as an internet persona, LOEY, creating soundcloud files of his own songs and covers whilst streaming late night gaming as an extra chance to earn cash. Whereas, Kyungsoo was slowly trying to earn a waitress job that could then build up the ranks to chef, once he had saved enough. Sehun was painting and trying to find any job related to his field, even the ones that included teaching little devils arts and crafts. Junmyeon was preparing to intern at his dad's company whilst writing, his passion, after hours. None of them were doing what they wanted but would cheer each other on, telling their selves that they just had to make it through summer. Any shitty job would be worth it once they made enough to move together. Walking back into his childhood bedroom was like walking down memory lane. Posters of the Beatles, the Smiths and the Monkees covered all open spaces on the walls. Old notebooks of childhood stories, diaries and novels crowded the floor and cupboards. Writing had been his childhood dream, telling tales of daring knights and evil dragons terrorising locals. He escaped his reality to ones of dreams, outside the world he was stuck in. Having his future mapped out by his father since a young age, the awful divorce he got dragged in the middle of and what he considered the worse, meeting all his fathers new girlfriends. He could do this, it was only a summer. One internship before he'd take over his fathers company whilst his father retired to jeju with Minzy? Sandara? Chaeyoung? At this point, he didn't even meet his fathers girlfriends. He just didn't care. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Junmyeon, are you listening?" "yes dad, of course dad. Shouldn't you be leaving now? the flight isn't long now, you wont make it otherwise. Don't keep other people waiting, You've seen that i can handle the company now." "of course, don't forget i'll keep in touch with your secretary to make sure everything is running smoothly from time to time. Don't bother us if it's not important! I'll be going then." "Of course dad, bye dad." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1 Year Later.  
"Junmyeon, Sir, accounts would like to apply for more funds for the summer project"  
"Get them to email me, like always. Tzuyu, how's the house hunt going? have you found anything within their budget?"  
"Sir, there's little options of houses, i've already shown you most of the ones within the given budget. I'm just still a little confused of why you don't want something that costs more, you have the budget." Tzuyu sighs.  
"Tzuyu, we've been through this, just because i can afford it, it doesn't mean the guys can. Sehun and Kyungsoo have had a hard time, I've offered to pay more but their pride won't allow it. Just show me what you've got."  
"Well there is one i haven't shown you, i didn't think your'd want it. It's a 5 bed, 4 bath house thats been abandoned, it needs a LOT of work done to it. Just the garden is an overgrown wasteland.  
"Buy it."  
"B-b-but sir" Tzuyu looked up at his boss and made the wrong mood to give direct eye contact "I'll get right to it, Sir."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Seeds, Seeds, Seeds.

Junmyeon pulled up in his jeep, double checking his GPS address that Tzuyu had sent over to him that morning before he left his 10 am meeting. After another draining day at the office, he still had the issue of visiting his newly brought house. Of course, he paid the down payments to secure the property and put his name on the papers, but the house still belonged equally to the 4 of them. 

Stepping out on to open land, jaw dropping at the site. This wasn't what Junmyeon had expected, abandoned wasn't the word he'd use to describe this jungle. Long grass spread over the whole plot, which in it's self was as big as a child's park. Dead, dried weeds covered the pathways, sucking the life from the beauty what could have been. Rusting metals were the only signs of previous life left in the yard. What was once a child's swing moved in the wind, sending creaks throughout the space like a lullaby of terrors. Thorns pricked Junmyeon as his tried to walk closer to what had remained of the housing.

Grabbing his phone, he messaged the others to inform them about the state of the place. 

JUNMYEONNIEXD: guys, our camping plans go out the window tonight, unless any of you can come down and help me garden this large ass space.

SEHUNNIE: boy you be wishing.  
i'm still at the rec centre, i could probably see if they have any tools i could borrow and bring back tomorrow.

KYUNGIE: i thought you had already looked into the housing. We haven't made a mistake buying this, have we?

JUNMYEONNIEXD: come on, it's not that bad....  
it's just a lot more work than we thought..... but that's what we wanted though right, a challenge. Everyone, get here as soon as you can, don't wear clothes you  
care about.

SEHUNNIE: as if i was already, i work with demons. DEMONS. 

Once, he had texted the guys he started to roam the web. He was out of his head, but he had money. That always helped, not matter what trouble you were in, money would always get you out. He slowly managed to find people willing to fix the house, the yard was left to them but as long as he could shower he was past caring.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chen was excited, today would finally be the day his parents had waited for since his birth. They told tales about how they waited for this day when they were his age. Just barely turned 19, dating happily. Minseok's father, Chen called him gramps when he was still alive, only wanted the best for Minseok and apparently to him that meant making babies. He wouldn't allow bonding for his child unless this task would be able to be completed. And that's what today was for. Luckily for Minseok and Yixing, Minseok was shown as being worthy to prepare seedlings. This ended with gramps allowing the bonding between the two, hence how little chennie chen was grown. But now it was his turn to face the seedling test.

Chen, himself wasn't partially bothered about whether or not he could seed but as his fathers cared, he pretended. This was how most events went for Chen.  
He walked through the small village, preparing to meet his friend Nini yet he couldn't see him around anywhere. Unlike most of the gnome in this village, Nini was one of the few that grew tall. His mothers often joked that he was planted in the wrong season, due to sunflowers growing in summer and Nini being a late winter bloom. But everyone around Nini, could see not only by his physical traits that he was a sunflower, but by his bubbly personality. Chen and Nini were like yin and yang, where Chen was brave and adventurous, Nini loved the idea of staying in his village, to never move to others. He was also quite naive, this tended to get him caught up in all of Chen's plans, much his disappointment. Nini was a lifetime friend of Chen and would do anything for his fellow little gnome. 

It didn't take long for Chen to find Nini in the crowd, he was bundling with excitement, being a fellow lover of the festival. Especially now he and Chen would be involved. Wearing his bright yellow overalls with a cute matching beanie, he was the brightest sunflower in the crowd. Throwing petal leaves at people passing by, he was a view to behold.  
"ChennieChenChen, you came! Oh, isn't this exciting, it's everything i thought it would be, don't you agree?" 

"Nini, yeah sure, i mean it's just like every other seedling festival. You're just as excited as my dad's." 

"It won't be long left til the test, i'm so nervous, did your dad at least tell you any hints?"

"Come on Nini! you know that isn't allowed"

"Calling All Gnomes To Participate in the Seedlings Test 2019, come to the testing centre now, we shall begin testing now. For all Gnomes not participating, please exit to the town centre to continue the parade.  
Well it's now or never.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nini was sat next to chen in the waiting room, fidgeting nervously next to him. For Nini, this would concern all future plans, possibly stopping future lovers if he was unable to seed. Chen was one who didn't care, he wouldn't let something as small as a child seedling stop him for love, he'd have to find love first. 'Ha, as if that seems likely' he thought. 

"Seed 0088, please enter room 003 for testing."

After hearing the announcement, Nini squealed. "it's me Chennie, Me! i'm so nervous....oh gods." 

But before Nini could even stand up from his seat, Yixing and a large crowd of council members came bursting through the door. Without even glancing at the youngest in the room, the council members hustled through to the test runners, cancelling all forms of testing. Yixing faced the young crowd " Children, testing will have to happen at another time, go home and stay safely inside, now go at once" he informed.  
It didn't take long for Chen to figure out, this was a Red Poppy. The highest of emergencies, even though he visited his father at work, he had never practised for a Red Poppy.  
He father in too deep into the trouble, didn't notice that Chen was sat here, waiting to take his test. With everyone leaving, Chen was unsure about what he had needed to do. Although going home to his Papa was what his conscious was telling him to do, it didn't seem like the right thing. Maybe his father needed him. He followed behind his father, sneaking between people stumbling to reach their homes. It was only when he reached the centre of town that he could see what was causing the commotion. Massive machines, throwing blocks, hitting the boarders of their village, it wouldn't take long before the village would be hit next.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the Village head's Office, Yixing sat with the 12 other heads, crouched over past relics and information previous Head's had left to future generations. Trying to find information on what this thing was, was proving to be hard. Nothing this bad had effected their village before, the Giants staying calm and peaceful during Yixing's and his father's before his reign. 

Everybody was so busy, nobody noticed the small boy sneaking to the back of the room.

"Yixing, no information from this head either, we're doomed!"

"Now Luhan, stay calm, we're never doomed. we're just in a difficult situation. we can get through this."

"But how Yixing? How?"

"Well that's what we're here to discuss, isn't it. I think the answers pretty clear, the Giants are back." 

"But what are we going to do about it?" cried one of the other officials.

"It's dangerous, but as village head, it's needed." 

Murmurs filled the room. Was Yixing crazy? Stupid? Probably, but no one would say it out loud. Chen was confused, surely he wasn't the only one who didn't get what his father had meant. 

"I'll need to leave soon, Somebody get in contact with Soohyun, tell her and her wife to take Nini and to go over with Minseok and Chen, they need to be safe, make sure nothing happens to them. "

"Father no" Chen cried, he wasn't sure why he cried, he father often left the village, but something just didn't seem right. Chen's hunches were always correct.

Yixing looked up in shock, "Chen what are you doing her, i told you to get home, Why didn't anyone stop him?" 

"Father you can't leave, it's too dangerous."

"Chen what have i taught you. It's my responsibility, now get home to your Papa. He needs you."

"No, you need me. you're not going."

"Chen I'm the father here, do as i say."

"and what will happen if you don't come home? we've never faced this danger before, YOU'VE never faced this danger before. What about Papa? huh? What will he do if you're gone? Have you thought about him?"

"Chen please, don't be like this, don't make a scene, there's nothing you can do. "

"But dad there is! I can go, I've had you're training, let me prove i can do this, if i can do this, i can do anything. Papa needs you more than he needs me right now, he's seeding, i can't help him. you can! I can do this! i can save our town, who here will be better than me?"

Before Yixing could reply, the whole room lit up with roars, the council members showing support for the young gnome. 

"Nini, he'll come, we can do this dad, trust us please." He knew Nini would kill him, but he was easy to convince, it would be fun once they started anyway. Chen wouldn't just let his once chance of adventure, danger...thrill, just pass him by.

"Fine."


	3. Chen, tell them i'm scary

After the meeting between the elders had commenced, Yixing rushed around trying to settle panicked gnomes that were hidden amoungst the streets. Chen on the otherhand had grabbed all his belonging, dragging a crying Nini two steps behind.  
"B-b-but Cheeennn, w-w-why are we doing this? Can't Mr Zhang handle this? he's braver than me, who even knows when our tests will be ready. Mama says i need to settle down with seedlings already, h-h-how can i if i'm dead?" Nini whined as he gathered supplies.   
Both boys were preparing for a trek outside, with a list of things that were needed that yixing had given to chen before leaving. Chen was used to Nini's whining as he had been his whole life. He was the walking talking definition of baby culture.   
One benefit of growing up with Nini meant chen knew all the ways round the small pouting gnome. A little bit of encouragement and praise always did the trick. "who says father is braver than us? if he can do it, so can we. Fathers often tells me about how excited he is to see how your'd handle things like this, a rising star amoungst our class. With a brain like yours, getting the top of our class i'm not quite sure why YOU didn't suggest this earlier. If not you, who else can i expect to rely on?"  
"i-i-if theres any trouble, you owe me...ice cream!" Nini pouts, knowing chen has won.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After leaving the village, the boys enter a wild abyss. Branches sweep the walkway, overgrown and angry lashing out at any passerbys. Colours of death rake around for miles onwards showing no signs of life, except the two gnomes. Silence swallows the boys, creating goosebumps onto their skins. It was a sight that had never befell the children of nature before.   
Walking for miles, the boys eventually gave up. Restless, they had used all the remaining aderaline their bodies produced post event following the map for two days straight, they just couldn't do it anymore. Their bodies screamed for rest. No matter where they looked, they were too far into the abyss to give up now (not that chen would ever let nini) and finally allowed their bodies what it needed.   
Without nini by his side, chen thought about how hellish the journey would have been by himself. No one to giggle with, creating endless discussions along the way. He thought he would have ended up like the many plants surrounding him, lifeless and dull.   
"we should probably have a little plan, especially if we don't know what we're dealing with."  
"m-m-maybe thats the problem, we don't know what we're dealing with. How are you meant to win against something like that?" Nini cried.  
"I dont have the answer to that just yet, but if anyone can do it we can. This is our destiny, the Gods heard my cries and gave me the answer i was looking for, we're going to beat this. I Know it!" With that he walked on, carrying on his journey. Yet again, dragging nini two steps behind.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Two weeks later, or at least what chen had tracked as two weeks later, they were showing seeing the light. Brighter greens of plants fighting for life, killing those who dared crossed their paths. Seeing this made Chen's heart pound, leaping little hopes up and down whilst squeeling. Nini surpressed a giggle at a sight he had never seen in all his years of living.   
Delirum was finally lifting from their sights.   
However what entered Chen's sight was unworldly, he had never seen anything like it before. Large giants stood talking, machines whirled to life killing plants. Chen wasn't looking at that those, these giants had no shirts. They looked just like the gnomes did... well taller and more muscles but chen didn't have a ego that would be hurt like that. the giants seemed obvlious to them on the ground, did the not see or was this some big evil act? Chen was unsure and thinking possiblities over until nini grabbed him out of the way.   
Too busy trying to figure out the enemies plans, he had failed to notice the large machine coming right for the gnomes. Now here they were hiding in a neighbouring bush whilst chen tried to figure out the best way to face this. But before he could even start to think things out properly, Nini had rushed foward and confronted the enemy.   
"H-H-HEY YOU BIG MEANIES. YOU LISTEN TO ME, I MAY BE SMALL AND CUTE BUT I CAN BE SCARY, ROAAAR SEE! c-c-chen tell them i'm scary."


End file.
